Aht Urhgan Mission 35: Legacy of the Lost
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Don't bother with buffing outside the BC as buffs will wipe upon entry. * Examine the Rock Slab. * 6 members will enter a BCNM. ** You have 30 minutes to complete the battlefield. ** Gessho has approximately 13,000 HP. ** Uses standard Ninjutsu spells, ranged attacks, and Mijin Gakure. ** Fairly evasive, ~65% hit rate without sushi or Madrigal. ** Some of his TP moves are renamed Yagudo special attacks. All of his TP moves are as follows: ***'Hiden Sokyaku' (Double Kick; Knockback) ***'Hane Fubuki' (Feather Storm; Ranged attack and Poison) ***'Shiko no Mitate' (Parry; Defense Boost) ***'Shibaraku' (Sweep; 500-1500 AoE damage and Stun Blockable by shadows) ***'Rinpyotosha' (Howl; Warcry) ***'Happobarai' (AOE attack) ** Periodically teleports around the arena. *** Usually uses one of his TP abilities upon reappearing. *** Seems to teleport due to a shift in hate. ** Spawns 3-6 weak clones of himself, trigger condition unknown, each clone has around 2,000 HP. He can do this more than once, and it's possible (but unlikely) that he won't do it at all. *** Clones don't hit hard, they can be kited by a mage with Stoneskin easily (Phalanx recommended). *** Clones can use his special abilities and Ninjutsu. *** Clones de-spawn after 10-20 seconds. They share their initial target with the original but hate is not linked. Clones won't always all de-spawn at the same time; the kiter needs to be sure all clones are gone before rushing back into the main fight. On a rare occasion a clone will stay and battle the party for up to 30-35 seconds. *** The clones seem to use Mijin Gakure in conjunction with the NM himself. *** The clones will also use TP attacks and/or Ninjutsu in conjunction with the original, regardless of their TP. *He can Mijin Gakure at any time, triggers are unknown and even if there are any. **He can Mijin Gakure more than once in a battle. ** NM and clones are immune to Sleep (Even with Elemental Seal) and Lullaby. ** Susceptible to Paralyze, Slow, and Blind. Becomes more resistant to Bind as the fight progresses. * He gives up around 15% health. (Not at 15%) * Should you wipe, Gessho will regen health to full. * Note: If you have already successfully completed this mission, it is not necessary to return to the cutter or obtain another coin. Instead, go to Nashmau and take the west exit. Zone to Talacca Cove and go west following the south wall. In the north west corner you will find the Rock Slab where you enter the BCNM. * Likewise, if you have previously attempted the mission and failed, you can still just zone into Talacca Cove to enter the BCNM. The requirement is that you have the key item "Percipient Eye" in your possession. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: ::You have been ordered to guard the treasury of Ephramad. But first, you must find the hidden treasury, concealed somewhere inside Talacca Cove...